1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a supply device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a supply device including a supply roller, a prevention member, a restriction member, and a rotatably supported rotary member. The supply roller supplies a medium. When in a first posture, the prevention member prevents the medium from being supplied by the supply roller. When in a second posture different from the first posture, the prevention member allows the medium to be supplied by the supply roller. When located at a determined position, the restriction member restricts a shift of the prevention member from the first posture to the second posture. When rotated, the rotary member moves the restriction member located at the determined position and releases the restriction on the prevention member imposed by the restriction member, and thereafter moves the supply roller and brings the supply roller into contact with the medium.